There is no such thing as luck
by BigZanessaFan1
Summary: Lisa Bolton, daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton is attacked by a shark.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot.

Troy Bolton carried his lifeless daughter out of the sea. He laid her on the sand and called for help, nobody was there. He looked around himself, the beach has never been this empty. There's always someone there, whether a couple was making a romantic walk on the beach at sunset or a family was having a nice day out. It was never this empty. He looked back at his daughter, 4 years old. He took his shirt off and tied it around her leg just above where the shark attacked her. He then took his pants off and tied them around her upper arm where the shark also attacked. He took out his phone, but saw that there was no service. He threw his phone away, he thought about running the few km to the road but then thought it was still 30 min. driving before he reached the city, and then started doing CPR on his daughter's chest. 30 pumps, 3 breaths, 30 pumps, 3 breaths. After an hour, he gave up. He took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest.

_Beep beep beep_

That was the sound that was heard from the hospital room. The hospital room that became Troy's home in the past two weeks. It also became Gabriella Montez's home for the past two weeks.

After the shark attacked their 4 year old daughter, Lisa Bolton, on the beach that the Bolton family used to come almost every weekend in the summer. Troy walked out to the sea, to search for the beast that killed his daughter. The shark swam up to him and Troy tried to kill it with his own hands, but there was no luck. The shark ended up attacking him and he bit his lower right leg off and bit him in his right side. He could get rid of the shark and swam back up to the beach. Only to see his dead daughter laying there on the sand. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her against him. _If we die, we die together _he thought. And that, they almost did. Until a fisher guy came back from his trip and saw the two bloody bodies laying on the sand. He ran over to them and parted them from each other. He checked the little girl's body first. Nothing. He then checked Troy. There was a slow heartbeat and he was still breathing, but he was unconscious. He laid them both in his boat and paddled off until he reached an area that was populated and where there was service so he could call 911. He called 911 and from there on everything happened pretty fast. It's a miracle that Troy survived.

Gabriella's pov:

You lay there, where used to be your lower right leg was now just air. Your right side, all the vital organs are in critical condition, you're all bandaged in. I stroke your hair as you sleep peacefully like you've been doing for the past two weeks, trying to be care full with all the wires around your body. You've been so brave, trying to save our little girl. Trying to fight the shark with your own hands, it was so dumb, but oh so brave. We're still waiting for you to wake up from your coma, so we can all say goodbye to little Lisa Bolton, to the girl that always put smiles on our faces. I move my hand from your hair to your hand and I tell you to not give up. I know you want to see our daughter up there, but I love you and I ask you not to leave me. I tighten my grip around your hand and move forward to kiss your forehead, then your cheek. I once more, tell you I love you. I lean back in the chair and pull the blanket over me more, still holding your hand. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a nurse, telling me that the visiting hours were over. I kissed you head one last time that day when I felt a tight grip on my hand. I looked down and saw that it was your hand! I told the nurse who went to get your doctor.

"Troy, Troy can you hear me? Troy?"

Seeing your eyes open, was the best day of those two weeks. But what I saw in them was pure panic. Panicked to be in a place that you don't know, panicked to be without your daughter, panicked to feel the pain in your side and panicked to see that your lower right leg is gone. I stroked your hair and told you that every thing's going to be OK.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella.."

You say as you take my hand in yours and look at me with the tears visible in your eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to say that there was nothing you could do about it, but I'm not going to say it was your entire fault either. It was an accident."

By now, I too, had tears in my eyes, I tried to not let them fall but I failed. The tears streamed down my face and I started crying hysterically.

"How could you be so stupid, Troy? You lost our daughter!"

"I know.."

"But what I don't get, is why you tried to let yourself just bleed to death. I know it would be, and it ís hard without our daughter, but would you just let me deal with it myself? These past two weeks have been the hardest weeks of my live, loosing our daughter and you in the hospital, in a coma. But you, you would've just let me deal with two losses!"

Just then, the nurse came in, together with the doctor. He smiled to see you awake. He checked you over and then left again, saying you were really lucky.

"I didn't think about that at that moment, I only thought about Lisa.."

The nurse came back in, telling me, again, that the visiting hours were over. I nod and stand up, kissing your forehead much to your surprise.

"I love you, Troy."

You only nod and look up at the ceiling. I start to walk back to the door, but I stop just before I go out.

"You know, you were incredibly lucky Troy."

I see you lay back into your bed more and shake your head.

"There's no such things as luck, Gabriella."

**A/N: **Ta-da! I'm really happy with this one shot, but I don't think it's that good. From now on I've only done these drama/romance stories, but I wanted to try something where people would cry. In the beginning I cried a little bit, so tell me if you cried please or even if you just had the intention to, so I can do better in the future! Also, it isn't that long, but I just want to get better with tragedy stories and I didn't feel like it needed more either. Please give me your thoughts on this!


End file.
